nekoatsumefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CatWithABlog/Neko Atsume- Japanese Names and What They Mean
Japanese Names of Your Favourite Cats & What They Mean I'm sure most of us here have Neko Atsume set on English, meaning that all of the words in the game are in English, as well as the names of the cats. I don't know about you, but I've always been curious as to what some of the cats' names are in Japanese and if they have a different meaning to the English ones (especially Tubbs'), so I decided to find out. Please read on if you want to learn about the cats in Neko Atsume's names and their meaning. I searched the Japanese names online and asked Google translate what their meanings were. Tubbs As mentioned earlier, Tubbs is definitely one of the first cats that I want to learn about when it comes to Japanese names. His Japanese name is Manzoku-san, which apparently means satisfaction or comfort. I had no idea. Well, I guess you learn something new everyday! Tubbs -> Manzoku -> Satifaction Mr Meowgi Mr Meowgi is probably the most Japanese cat in the game, so I scrambled around, eager to find his Japanese name. Ok, this is a little weird. So, Mr Meowgi's Japanese name is Osamurai-san and (I am not pulling your leg) it means "Contact Samurai". The samurai makes sense, but not the contact part. I'm still having trouble grasping the meaning of that. I looked it up and didn't find anything to do with Contact Samurai so... I don't know. People in the comments, forgive me if I've said something wrong, or if I'm acting completely ignorant, but I have NO idea what "Contact Samurai" is, if it has any meaning at all, or if it is just a mistake on Google Translate's part. Whatever it is, I'm confused. I am thinking that his name may just mean O-samurai! Mr Meowgi -> Osamurai -> Contact Samurai Lady Meow Meow This sunnies-wearing diva should probably have an interesting Japanese name. Not that her English name isn't sassy enough! I'm a little disappointed, but it turns out Lady Meow Meow's Japanese name is Amesho, which doesn't really have any meaning, it is just a name. What a shame. I would've done something like: tarento or namaiki! Lady Meow Meow -> Amesho -> ?? Conductor Whiskers This lovable cat probably has a Japanese name that has some correlation to trains. I would be really surprised if it wasn't. Conductor Whiskers -> Ekichou -> Station Master (I wasn't disappointed!) I realize that I have mostly been doing special cats, so here are some normal cats! Snowball This first-visitor's Japanese name is Shironeko-san. This means "white cat" in English. Pretty simple name, right? Snowball -> Shironeko -> White Cat ''' Smokey I guess Smokey's Japanese name had the same thought process as Snowball's. Yes, you guessed it, it means "black cat". '''Smokey -> Kuroneko -> Black Cat Ginger Ginger's Japanese name, I found pretty funny. It's Japanese name is Akage-san, which means redhead. Ginger -> Akage -> Redhead Ok, one more normal cat. I am just going to pick a random one for this one. And the lucky winner is... Spud This should be interesting. Spud -> Akasabi -> Red Rust **** ''What are your thoughts on these cat names? Which ones made sense and which ones didn't? Write your thoughts in the comments below! If you have any cats that I missed out on, also write them in the comments and I'll include them in the next blog post. Sorry I couldn't go through all of that cats! '' Now excuse me while I go check my Neko Atsume! Blog by CatWithABlog Editing by another user is not appreciated. Thank you. Where I got all of the Japanese names: http://nekoatsume.org/english-japanese-cat-name-pair/ (Thank you!) Category:Blog posts